


Assassin Cas

by Artmetica



Category: Assassin's Creed 2 (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel as an Assassin with simplified Ezio's clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin Cas

  



End file.
